Two Heartbeats
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka are different. Fuji is Yin to Tezuka's Yang. Two different Heartbeats. But together... they can make the most beautiful love stories... COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS. TeFu.
1. Tefu Number 1

**Hey everybody… here is nejitenteji10sasu10 a.k.a kat here. Some of you probably clicked on this because you wanted TeFu love. Or you were curious what TeFu really **_**was**_**, and clicked on this. You might also be one of my classmates who have been bugging me since the first time you knew I was writing stories on Fanfiction to write TeFu fics(You know who you are, 'aryt? C.C. haha). You could also be one of the many readers who read my stories (if there even **_**are **_**that many) in the Naruto page.**

**Anyway, I'm not here to bug you about the history. You can click on my freaking profile if you want. Just wanted to let you know that I do my best work on NARUTO stories, not Prince of Tennis, not Ouran High School Host Club, not on Avatar, and most ESPECIALLY TeFu. **

**I didn't even know what POT was, actually, until – let's call them Joy and Mel – convinced me to borrow POT DVD's from them, and I complied, and discovered the world of POT and TeFu.**

**So now I'm a POT writer as well, though keep in mind:**

**I still haven't perfected the art of TeFu Stories. My first TeFu fic – not posted here – was a disaster, but after some weeks, Joy saw another TeFu story of mine that I had just written, and said that it was good enough for here. **

**So now I'm here, with a collection of TeFu Oneshots. Please don't hate me if they're a bit OOC, or if I get the terms wrong, so please just PM or review me, and I can change it! Okay?**

**Let's start!**

_**TEFU SHOT NUMBER ONE:**_

_**Without You**_

It is about a half hour before Tezuka Kunimitsu is going to board the plane to Germany. He sighed, taking in the last sights of Japan, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice call his name…

"Hm? Fuji?"

He was answered as Fuji Syusuke's body rammed into him, almost knocking the breath out of the poor captain. "Fuji?" he said to the honey-brown haired, cerulean eyed genius, who was at the moment, hugging him.

"Gomen!" Fuji grinned and took away his arms from Tezuka. "I just wanted to see you again before you…" his voice faltered a bit. "Before you leave."

Tezuka glanced away, at a family who was greeting a man who had just got off a plane. "Fuji… Thanks. Thanks for everything. For being my friend… for changing me."

Fuji smiled at him. "You're welcome. You changed me too, y'know."

Tezuka was silent as he remembered his moments with Fuji. That day in the tennis court when they met for the first time… their first match… Fuji grabbing his hands in joy as he accepted their first match… Tezuka clenched his fists. _Why am I leaving? When I know that the best part of my life… won't be leaving with me._

"Tezuka? What's wrong?" Fuji's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll miss you. All of you. Everything about here. Except Inui's juice, probably." Tezuka turned his head again.

Fuji gave him a small smile. Tezuka continued. "I don't want to go. But… you know… I want to… I want to get better…"

"You don't have to better here. Get better… with us. We need you." Fuji, like the other members of the team, had tried to talk Tezuka out of it. Now Fuji was trying, once again, pleading.

As Fuji looked up into Tezuka's eyes, he saw something that he had never seen in those rimmed eyes. Regret. Pain.

"It's too late now." Tezuka blinked the feelings out of his eyes, once again appearing emotionless.

Fuji hung his head, defeated. Then he put on a clearly fake smile, and grinned, even though his heart felt like it was being torn into two. "I tried, right?"

Tezuka stared back at Fuji. "I have to go. I'm boarding in a few minutes."

_Typical of the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu…_Fuji thought, smiling sadly. "Ano… Tezuka. May I say something before you leave?"

Tezuka nodded. "What?"

Fuji smiled sadly to himself. "Whenever you're alone, just look at the spaces between your fingers…" he silently took Tezuka's hand. "And know that that's where my fingers fit… perfectly."


	2. Tefu Number 2

**Oneshot number two, awaaaaaay!**

**Haha, randomness super galore. Anyway, this is a continuation of the last oneshot!**

_**TEFU ONESHOT NUMBER TWO:**_

_**To See You Smile**_

The Seigaku Regulars, minus Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji (the last two playing a practice match somewhere else), waited patiently for the two to finish their game.

"Hm… I wish Tezuka-buchou were here…" Ryoma mumbled as he tossed a tennis ball up and down… up and down…

"It's the same, every day, every month…" Momo grumbled. "Yesterday, Takashi said 'I wish we could see Tezuka-san again.' The day before, Eiji. Then the day before the day before yesterday, Oishi, then the day before the day before the day before yesterday, Inui. Then the day before the day before the day before the day before the day before yesterday, it was me. And the day before the day before-"

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" the regulars yelled.

"Besides, it's almost the nationals. I hope he'll be able to play in the nationals." Oishi added.

"Speaking of playing in the nationals, has anyone realized about Fuji?" Inui asked, writing something in his notebook.

"Realized what about Fuji?" Momo asked.

"He hasn't been opening his eyes for matches lately. That, and, he's been doing pretty horribly in mat-"

"Woosh! I'm done with my match against Fuji!" Eiji came in, interrupting Ryoma's sentence.

"Already?" Inui checked his watch. "You guys just started 20 minutes ago."

"Eto… he missed almost all of my shots." Eiji said, looking down at the ground. "I even went easy on him! It's been hard for him, y'know?"

"Where is he, anyway?" Oishi asked

"He went to his house… he was feeling pretty bad-"

"T-Tezuka-buchou!" Ryoma stared in shock as the familiar glass-rimmed eyes stared back at him some distance away.

"Echizen. Eiji. Oishi. Momoshiro. Takashi. Inui." Tezuka's mouth twitched every time he said their names.

"YESSS! It's so awesome that you're back! AWESOME!" Takashi grinned at his buchou.

Tezuka gave them a small smile. Then, noticing that the names he said were one short, he asked, "Where's Fuji?"

The regulars looked at him guiltily. "Well, he, went home early…"

"Why?"

"You tell him, Kikumaru-san!!!" Momo pushed Eiji forward.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"E…Eto… well, I was playing a match against Fujiko and then…"

TEFUTEFUTEFUTEFUTEFU

Fuji groaned as his sister, Yumiko, opened the door. "Oi, Syusuke. What's up? You don't look so good. Oh yeah! You haven't been looking good for, oh I dunno, about half a year? Something like that…"

Fuji looked at his sister. "Now's not the time."

She smirked. "Sorry, my lovesick brother."

Fuji stomped up to his room, making sure to slam the door loudly after he entered. _I… I miss you. I don't know if you can hear me… but… please come back. I miss you so much. I haven't been the same since you left… please…_

Overcome by fatigue and anger and sadness and other random feelings, Fuji fell asleep.

TEFUTEFUTEFUTEFUTEFU

-Bangbangbangbang-

"Oi! Syusuke! Wake up!"

"Mmmphgm…" Fuji mumbled in response to Yumiko's voice outside the door.

"OI!"

"Mmm…"

"You have a visitor!"

Finally, Fuji started to walk towards the door, after sitting on the bed for a few seconds, feeling depressed, for, well, a few seconds.

"SYUSUKE FUJI!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Fuji growled at the door, finally turning the doorknob.

The two people behind the door stared at a depressed looking, sleep-deprived, sad, confused, and hurt Syusuke Fuji.

The second person, the visitor, made Fuji's jaw drop to the floor.

"It's been a while… Fuji…" Tezuka allowed a small smile. Fuji just stared.

"I'll leave you two alone now… Fufufufu…" Yumiko grinned evilly as she stepped away from sight.

Tezuka awkwardly entered Fuji's door. "Hey."

"Hey." Fuji replied.

They were silent for about 5 minutes.

_Could this be a dream? _Fuji thought, trying to conceal his happiness.

"Well. It's nice to see you again, Fuji."

"Ano… yeah."

Another pause followed them.

"They guys told me that you play awful tennis now." Tezuka looked at Fuji. Fuji just stared at him, and did something he hadn't done for quite a while now. He opened his eyes.

"I'm not awful… I'm horrible." Fuji said, a bitter tone entering his voice.

"Why is that?" Tezuka asked as Fuji turned his head away from the buchou.

"I… I feel incomplete without you." Fuji answered, locking eyes again with Tezuka, brown meeting cerulean.

Tezuka turned away, so did Fuji, causing another silence.

"Why did you come back so soon?" Fuji finally asked.

"Well… the thing you told me to do when I was lonely…"

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

Tezuka reached out a hand and cupped Fuji's chin with his fingers, turning his head so that he could look into Fuji's eyes. Fuji stared at him, and Tezuka stared at him in return.

"Fuji…" he sighed, and reached out his other hand so that it could lock around Fuji's other hand. "I looked, but just looking at the spaces made me feel more empty… and incomplete… because nothing can ever, ever replace the real feeling of your hand…" he squeezed Fuji's hand. "in mine."

**FINISHED! Well? Didja like it? Please review, people!**


End file.
